


[吹亮]Riding dule

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 算是漫画版的吹亮in5ds世界？想看他们俩骑乘决斗很久了。天太冷了，所以后续发展不是车震【住嘴ADP，即Association  of  Duel  Professionals的缩写，我照着ATP瞎颁的【你





	[吹亮]Riding dule

“King吹雪又一次击败了对手——！！现在，卫冕成功的王者正驾驶着D轮朝我们前进，让我们报之以最热烈的欢呼——！！”  
拖着华丽的尾羽，威风凛凛的大气圈神鸟跟随着主人的D轮在赛道上绕了一圈，方昂首发出嘹亮的长鸣，在空中散去了身形。  
天上院吹雪摘下头盔的时候，等候多时的粉丝团立刻爆发出一阵尖叫。褐发的青年让工作人员把D轮推进维修站，朝后方靓丽的拉拉队员轻佻的挥了挥手，又换来高分贝的呼唤声。  
他边走边拉下骑乘服的拉链，露出被微微汗湿的锁骨。见他走出赛道，记者们一窝蜂扑了过去，吹雪无视掉了关于发挥和结果的常规追问，朝某个问他“在本次锦标赛中获得胜利后您的积分已经暂时性的超过了凯撒亮，请问有什么想对这位老对手说的吗”的美女记者露出了他惯常的浅笑，从口袋里摸出一张卡牌印下亲吻，塞到她暴露的乳沟之中，而后扔下炸锅般的粉丝和记者，自己施施然走向了休息区。

作为日本本土出身的职业决斗者，在本国的锦标赛中获胜更是值得报道的大事，然而经纪人却无暇庆祝吹雪的胜利，为了KING方才轻浮的举动头痛不已。  
而始作俑者一回到休息室就摸出了手机，不知道和谁发起了邮件，见她一脸苦恼的样子，才抬起头来俏皮的眨了眨眼，“嘛，随便他们吧，我不做些什么他们会没东西可写的。”而后比划了下拉拉链的动作，“小秋奈要继续呆在这里看我换衣服吗？”  
经纪人恼火的瞪了他一眼，退出了房间。从她带上房门的力道来看今天确实生气的很。褐发的青年摸了摸下巴，琢磨起回来时带些什么礼物才能让她消气。正在此时，他随手放在桌面上的手机震动着跳出新的短讯——  
“好。老地方见。”

两辆D轮在临海的公路上飞驰而过，带起呼啸的狂风，咆哮的发动机为冷清的比赛添上了些许助兴般的声音。  
驾驶着D轮的其中一人赫然是刚刚结束了锦标赛的天上院吹雪。他没戴头盔，浅紫色的防风镜后，被粉丝称为“大理石雕像般完美”的脸上挂着一分少见的沉着。  
这是一条他并不陌生的道路，即使闭着眼睛也足够没有差错的越过每个弯道。然而那是在没有竞争对手的前提下——和他几乎并行的D轮驾驶员同样熟悉这条公路，每每靠近弯道时都依靠他那辆D轮强大的动力系统抢占先机。  
轰鸣的发动机声几乎盖过了耳畔飒飒的风声，胸膛之中心脏跳动的声音却几乎更响。  
临冬时节，海风凛冽如刀，寒气透过衣服仿佛要渗入骨髓。而天上院吹雪只是不在意的甩了甩被风吹乱的长发，再一次转动油门。  
快一点，再快一点——这样是否就能将时光和命运都抓在手中？被风吹的生疼的脸上渐渐浮起一丝浅笑。毫无顾忌的加速、超车，像是追逐风一样追逐彼此，久违的飙车几乎让他觉得时空倒转，又回到了意气风发的学生时代。

“我将场上的三只气圈鸟作为祭品，上级召唤。以你华美的羽翼卷起狂暴的风压，占领压制这片战场！降临吧，大气圈神鸟！”将卡片按上决斗盘，天上院吹雪的唇角浮起一分算不得笑意的弧度，“电子双生龙我就收下了。”  
伴随着他的召唤声，庞大的鸟兽族怪兽从他的头顶略过，气势汹汹的从丸藤亮的场上将昂首咆哮的电子双生龙捕获成自己的猎物。将赞赏的目光从大气圈神鸟的身上挪开，吹雪看向了面色依然沉静如水的友人，“亮的话，不会在这里就结束吧？”  
果不其然，驾驶着D轮的少年以迅猛的势头穿过了前方的弯道，而后继续着操作，“盖卡打开，我发动陷阱活死人的呼声，将墓地里的一只电子龙以攻击表示召唤。”  
他的场上还留有一张盖卡，显然正是将攻击力不及自己场上怪兽的电子龙攻击表示的原因，然而手卡中暂时还没有能够破除后场的办法，吹雪也只得进入战斗阶段，“大气圈神鸟攻击电子龙。”  
“我发动攻击反射装置，将场上的一只电子龙作为祭品，特殊召唤手卡中的电子障壁龙。攻击表示时，电子障壁龙一回合可以无效对方怪兽的攻击。”丸藤亮孔雀绿色的眼睛里看不出波动，只是以无懈可击方式阻挡了吹雪的直击。  
褐发少年用犬齿磨了磨嘴唇，盖上一张卡选择结束回合。  
“我的回合，抽卡。这个回合，我场上的电子网络破坏，被除外的两只电子龙三型和电子龙二型一起回到我的场上。”亮没有犹豫，继续发动电子龙二型的怪兽效果，“展示我手中的一张魔法卡或者陷阱卡之后，电子龙二型视作电子龙。”夹在他纤细指间的赫然是他引以为豪的SP魔法卡力量债券。  
吹雪侧头看了他一眼，眼里是笃定的笑意，“啊啊，要来了吗？”  
像是为了响应他的话语，丸藤亮将那张SP魔法放入了墓地，“我使用6点SP，从手卡中发动SP魔法卡，力量债券，将场上的三只电子龙融合。汇聚着希望的光芒在此凝结，指向最终的胜利！咆哮吧，电子终结龙。”  
为了保护素材不被大气圈神鸟击破吗……那么剩余的一枚手卡一定是用来免除效果伤害的。吹雪踩下刹车，让D轮在弯道上漂亮的甩尾，跟随着他飞翔的大气圈神鸟也在空中骤然转身，面对着通体银白的机械巨龙，发出高亢的鸣声。  
“电子网络发动的回合我不能进行战斗阶段，通招电子麒麟，再将其献祭，使得本回合对我的伤害为0。就这样回合结束。”

回忆中断在大气圈神鸟和电子终结龙相对而立的那一瞬，两辆D轮几乎同时冲过了事先预定的终点线。  
吹雪升起风镜，对着屏幕上跳出的“Second”耸了耸肩，“这次又是你赢了，亮。”  
那边摘下头盔的青年，正是以“凯撒亮”为名的又一位决斗者新星，丸藤亮。他抱着头盔，沉默了一会才开口道，“你最起码有三次机会可以超车，为什么不认真？”  
“倒也没有不认真……不过确实在想别的事情。”吹雪微微歪头，身体前倾趴上了D轮的车头，朝脸上隐约写着不爽的亮笑道，“好久没见了，亮就没有什么别的话想说吗？”他指着自己的胸口，好像胸腔里那颗跳动的心脏真的因此沉寂了一般，“真伤心呐，难得有点关于你的消息还是从记者那里知道的。”  
亮依然只是看着他，直到吹雪自己忍不住投降道，“是是，我确实是故意不超车——”他把黑紫色的D轮停在亮银白的D轮旁，暧昧的贴近了孔雀绿发色的青年，用自己冰凉的手指顺着他胸口拉链往下划去，“毕竟满脑袋都是把这件碍事的衣服扒掉的想法，不敢开太快呢。”  
亮的神色微微一动，似是才听出来他话里的意思，耳根渐渐的泛起了红。

昔年的学院双璧在毕业后签约了不同的公司，每次在决斗场上遇见对方都仿佛有着什么深仇大恨般操纵着怪兽一通狂轰乱炸，久而久之，昔日同窗反目成仇的小道消息就传遍了人们的耳朵。然而只有相熟的人才知道，就像是决斗学院里“夜半时分会有决斗怪兽的精灵在空中飞舞”的校园怪谈一样，都是以讹传讹。事实上，早在学院时，这两个人就已是比友人更进一步的亲密关系了。

想起学生时代半夜瞒着老师偷偷出来飙车决斗的时光，吹雪的眼里是浅浅的笑意。那样无忧无虑的日子是他学生时代最美好的回忆，即使是冬日回响起来心里都满是暖意。但是未来的时日还长的很，他有足够的时间去回味过去，而现在更应该做的是别的事情……  
褐发的青年把这方面反应格外迟钝的恋人压在他的D轮上，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
和看起来冷冰冰的样子不同，亮的嘴唇是温暖和柔软的，让吹雪留恋不已，反复的含吮之后才熟练的深入，唇舌纠缠间让亲吻染上与季节完全相反的热烈。  
一吻毕，吹雪恋恋不舍的放开恋人，“亮今天别回家了，跟我一起走吧。”他竖起一根食指，笑的狡黠，“我发誓，晚上会认真起来全力以赴的。”  
亮没有理会他故意调笑的话语，神色依然正经，只是通红的耳根还是暴露了他知道吹雪方才是什么意思，“今年的ADP世界锦标赛在澳大利亚。”  
“恩？”吹雪有意装傻，只是哼了一声等他的下文。  
“比赛之后我有半个月的假期用来调整状态。”  
吹雪这才作恍然大悟状，“好巧，我好像也要参加，更巧的是，经纪人在我走前告诉我公司准备给我放个假。”他见亮瞪视过来的眼神，终于笑出声来，“开玩笑的……我以为你假期会回家，所以没告诉你。”  
丸藤亮推着自己的D轮，没再接吹雪的话。对他来说提出这样的邀请已实属不易，尽管知道吹雪没有恶意，他还是决定晾上吹雪一会。  
在他经过自己身边时，吹雪揽着亮的腰，又在他的侧脸上吻了下，“嘛，实话说我很高兴。没想到亮会愿意为了我改变自己的习惯。”他眨了眨眼，“所以，今天晚上听我的安排？”  
亮自然不会回答他这样直白的话语，只是含着他的嘴唇浅浅的回吻一下，而后戴上了头盔，点火加速，动作一气呵成。  
知道这便是默许的意思，吹雪笑着启动了D轮也朝前方驶去。  
就算是因为比赛不能时常见面，总归还是有值得期待的东西，不是吗？

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 算是漫画版的吹亮in5ds世界？想看他们俩骑乘决斗很久了。  
天太冷了，所以后续发展不是车震【住嘴  
ADP，即Association of Duel Professionals的缩写，我照着ATP瞎颁的【你


End file.
